Le Camionneur
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA / Tony tire une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il a trouvé la fille, celle a qui il a envie de parler. Celle qui porte des ballerines et a un paquet de clope dans ses bas résilles. Emmène-moi loin, là où les lumières de la ville ne nous rattraperons pas.


Je viens de voir le film **"Tout sur ma mère"** de Almodovar. Je suis au bord des larmes et j'ai envie de vomir autant que de rire. Ce film est une perle. Et du coup il m'a inspiré un O.S. que je viens de finir alors que je devrais dormir. Regardez un peu ce que la folie me fait faire.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de ne pas prendre en compte le fait que j'ai écrit ce truc quand vous lirez mes prochaines histoires. Je n'ose même pas me relire tellement j'ai peur de ce que je viens d'écrire.

* * *

Tony tira une énième bouffée de sa clope avant de demander au taxi de s'arrêter. Il balança quelques billets chiffonnés sur le siège avant et sortit en claquant la porte. Autours de lui, le quartier chaud bourdonnait de vie et ses coins d'ombres murmuraient leurs mystères. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Mais ça faisait du bien d'y être. Il lâcha son mégot au sol et l'écrasa de son talon avant de tirer son paquet de sa poche et de piocher dedans. Il alluma la nouvelle clope, tira dessus et se planta au milieu de la ruelle, scrutant les silhouettes lascives autours de lui.

Celle-là, il la connaissait. C'était Julia. Pas une qu'il avait envie de voir ce soir. Les jumelles du fond, des connaissances aussi. Ah, la rousse, il ne savait pas qui c'était. Merde, elle était prise. Tant pis. Toujours en tirant sur sa cigarette, il s'avança dans l'allée sombre et humide, comparant les visages et cherchant une nouvelle tête, une qui l'emmènerait loin, loin d'ici.

Alors qu'il allait bifurquer pour changer de ruelle, une silhouette attira son attention. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, alanguie, la tête rejetée et la gorge offerte. De longues jambes fines, une taille mince, peu ou pas de poitrine. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une robe taille empire et des ballerines plates. Wow. C'était pas commun ça. Elle passerait presque pour une fille normale cette nana-là.

Il s'avança vers elle, jeta sa clope au loin d'une pichenette et s'en rallumant mécaniquement une autre. Alors que la fumée emplissait sa gorge, il fut soudain près d'elle. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Des yeux vert sapin, un visage fin et pâle, des pommettes hautes. Vraiment pas commune. Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit. Et juste comme ça, ils s'éloignèrent. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la grande avenue illuminée, Tony lui posa la question fatidique :

- T'as une voiture ?

- Non.

- Mais tu sais conduire ?

- Oui.

- Super. Tu m'emmènes.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'angle de la rue. Il avait fait appeler au manoir avant de quitter le taxi et on avait garé sa voiture, prête à l'emploi. Tony monta sur le siège passager et la jeune femme prit la place du conducteur. Elle fit tourner la clé au contact et le moteur ronronna. Tony tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. La femme se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'emmène où ?

- Tout droit. Jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent.

- Y'a un supplément pour le hors-secteur.

- Chérie, parler argent, c'est comme parler de baise, c'est mal-poli et ça met de mauvaise humeur. Tais-toi et roule.

- Tant que tu payes.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, trésor. Fais ce que je te dis.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas répéter et la voiture démarra, quittant le trottoir pour la chaussée. Ses mains habiles tenaient fermement le volant de cuir et ses longues jambes reposaient, confiantes, sur les pédales. Tony se rencogna dans son siège et savoura la fin de sa clope. Alors qu'il éjectait le mégot par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait plus dans son paquet. Soupirant, il porta un doigt à sa bouche et commença à le mordiller. Un toc.

- C'est pas bon pour c'que t'as.

- Et j'ai quoi ?

- Des belles mains.

- Chérie, de quoi tu te mêles ?

- T'préfèrerais pas te faire baiser par des belles mains, toi ?

- Je ne me pose pas la question.

- Tu devrais. T'as des belles mains. Arrête de les bousiller.

- Tais-toi et roule.

- Tu crois que je fais quoi, mon chou, que je joue aux échecs ?

- Fais gaffe, tu passerais presque pour intelligente.

- Merde, tu vois, tu me déconcentres.

- Regarde la route, tu vas nous faire tuer.

Elle se tut. Mais continua de fixer par intermittence ses dents blanches qui arrachaient la peau et elle se mordait les lèvres. Il cessa son manège, exaspéré par ses regards. Elle plongea une de ses mains sous sa robe, sûrement au niveau de l'élastique de son bas, et en sortit un paquet de clope. Elle le tendit à Tony qui haussa un sourcil. Sans faire mine de prendre le paquet.

- Prends-en une.

- J'aime pas qu'on me tende les choses.

- T'ferais pas un peu chier ton monde, toi ?

- Je t'aime aussi, trésor.

La jeune femme leva les jambes des pédales légèrement et, tenant le volant de ses genoux, elle défit l'emballage plastique du paquet neuf avant d'en coller une entre les lèvres ouvertes de Tony. La voiture fit une brève embardée alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle, klaxonnant le connard qui venait de leur faire une queue de poisson. Bientôt, ils furent hors de la ville et les lumières disparurent derrière eux.

La brune gara la voiture sur le bas-côté et se tourna vers Tony. Il entendit un cliquetis. Non. Pas possible. Elle venait de détacher sa ceinture. Donc elle l'avait un jour attachée. Bordel. C'était un don du ciel cette fille. Alors qu'elle ondulait sur son siège pour se rapprocher de lui, il glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et alluma la clope. Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne son corps.

- J'veux pas de ça.

- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher alors ?

- J'voulais causer.

- Oh merde, un parleur. Vas-y, crache le morceau.

- Non. J'voulais causer de toi.

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi tu fais le tapin ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher, déjà ?

- J'te paye le double si tu réponds.

- Fais voir le fric.

- La réponse d'abord.

- Vas te faire voir.

- Cinquante de plus par réponse à mes questions et j'te laisses la voiture si tu réponds à toutes.

- N'importe quoi.

- Je suis riche, chérie, et je veux mes réponses. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Ouais. Donne-moi mes cinquante. Je viens de répondre à ta question.

Tony sortit une liasse de billets de la même poche que le briquet et en tendit un à la jeune femme qui le fourra dans son décolleté.

- Alors, pourquoi tu fais le tapin ?

- Faut bien se nourrir, mon chou, et j'ai pas de diplômes.

- Et serveuse ?

- Je suis pas assez belle pour ça.

- Conneries.

- J'ai quand même répondu à la question. Une autre ou alors ramène-moi.

- T'as quel âge ?

- Vingt-six ans.

- Tu mesures combien ?

- Un mètre soixante-quinze.

- C'est pas vrai. Tu mesures combien ?

- Je veux cent dollars pour celle-là, tu l'a posée deux fois.

- Répond.

- Un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Je le savais, t'es plus grande que moi.

- T'as bonne vue, mon chou.

Tony soupira et jeta les restes de sa cigarette. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de tenter l'impossible exploit de s'allonger sur les genoux de la fille qui se laissa faire. Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et replia ses jambes contre la fenêtre. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Des fois, ça rapportait des pourboires, d'être sympa. Mais il était pas commun ce type.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Natasha.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Anthéa.

- Mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?

- ...

- ...

- Loki.

- Enchanté, Loki. Tu as de très beaux yeux.

- Et tu as un très beau porte-feuille.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà songé à faire autre chose que pute ?

- Dans une autre vie, je voulais être écrivaine.

- T'es belle. Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas devenue ?

- J'ai pas de diplômes. T'es beau aussi.

- Et si t'en avais ? J'aime beaucoup ton sourire.

- Je partirai, loin. Je ne t'ai pas souris.

- Tu veux venir loin avec moi ? Tes yeux sourient. Et ils sont beaux.

- Où ça ?

- On s'en fout. N'importe où. Je te kidnappe sur mon cheval blanc que tu conduiras.

- Pourquoi tu ne conduis pas ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Je te filerai cinquante dollars.

Tony éclata de rire. Il se releva finalement, libérant les cuisses de Loki qui lui adressa un sourire hésitant. La jeune femme avait toujours sa robe empire, ses bas et ses ballerines, son sourire et ses yeux, mais elle était encore plus belle. Parce que maintenant que Tony savait que c'était un homme, elle lui plaisait encore plus.

- Sérieusement. Pars avec moi.

- Je te connais même pas.

- Je m'appelle Tony. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je mesure un mètre soixante-seize. J'ai de l'argent. On se connaît maintenant.

- Je suis bien à faire le tapin.

- Pourquoi tu sais conduire ?

- Avant, j'étais camionneur.

- Avant.

- Ouais.

- Ramène-moi en ville.

- D'accord.

Loki remit le contact et démarra la voiture. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement et repartit vers la ville. La jeune femme regardait son reflet dans le pare-brise. Ses yeux aux longs cils et ses pommettes saillantes. Il était dérangé ce type. On ne venait pas souvent la voir, et certainement pas pour discuter. Il y avait Manuela, pour ça. Elle, c'était uniquement pour une pipe, voire une passe. Mais pas discuter, certainement pas. Elle était encore tombé sur un dingue.

Les lumières des lampadaires se profilèrent doucement le long de la chaussée et l'odeur du bitume qui laissait échapper sa chaleur de la journée leur monta au nez, les prenant aux tripes. Loki les ramena là où ils avaient prit la voiture et regarda Tony qui fixait le lointain, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire arrogant aux bords dentelés et couverts de sang. Dangereux. Loki se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivit, Loki ?

- T'as un drôle de sourire, mon chou.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Non.

- Dis-moi.

- Si tu me dis pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir.

- J'ai dû tomber amoureux de toi. Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ?

- Tu me dois mille deux cent dollars.

* * *

Voilà. C'est carrément étrange comment je me sens après avoir écrit ça. J'ai faillit le faire passer pour un Lacrymosa mais je pense qu'il mérite ses propres oubliettes, ce truc.

Ne me jetez pas de tomates, merci.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
